rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 5
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 5, is a fan made series created by Nicholas424 and is a sequel to Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 4. 14 queens will battle for the title of "Supreme Drag Superstar", a 2-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $200,000. The winner of this season was Artemis and Gwendolyn Andrews was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was one of the worst after returning into the competition but did not place in the bottom 2. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant entered the competition in Episode 6. :█ The contestant left the competition voluntarily even after winning the main challenge. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Queen of the Garden" Airdate: June 17, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Khonarh and Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Bring It To The Runway! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Denise Dolce * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 30 minutes of designing time * Main Challenge: Making high-couture outfits out of garden tools and flowers. * Main Challenge Winner: Lola Rosé * Main Challenge Prize: ''' $3,000 from selfieonastick.com * '''Bottom Two: Brooklynn Vontrese and Laticia Fox * Lip-Sync Song: "Bed of Roses" by Bon Jovi * Eliminated: Brooklynn Vontrese * Farewell Message: "Bye y'all. See u in stardom" 'Episode 2: ''"Gettin' Wet" Airdate: June 18, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Art Arya and Pangina Heels * Mini-Challenge: Dunk It! contest * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Isabel Von White and Erica Greystone * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical about water and the water festivals. * Runway Theme: Beauty in Blue * Main Challenge Winner: Gwendolyn Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A 4 night getaway to an all gay bed and breakfast in New England courtesy of mygaygetaway.com * '''Bottom Two: Erica Greystone and Fiona Campbell * Lip-Sync Song: "Water" by The Who * Eliminated: Erica Greystone * Farewell Message: "The fat bitch is out" 'Episode 3: ''"Diary Of A Drag Queen" Airdate: June 19, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Zachary Gordon and Rachel Harris * Mini-Challenge: Short story writing contest! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Soleil Eclipse * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In two teams, act in a parody of "Diary Of A Wimpy Kid" * Runway Theme: Nerdy Queens * Main Challenge Winner: Artemis * Main Challenge Prize: ''' $3,500 of eyewear from Bradley Kenneth * '''Bottom Two: Indigo Shade and Vrinda * Lip-Sync Song: "Diary" by Alicia Keys * Eliminated: Vrinda * Farewell Message: "I love you all, always" 'Episode 4: ''"Wickedest Bitch" Airdate: June 20, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Vander Von Odd * Mini-Challenge: "Blood" drinking contest * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Isabel Von White * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra designing time * Main Challenge: Come up with freaky bad bitch looks. * Main Challenge Winner: Fiona Campbell * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A wig wardrobe from Weaven Steven * '''Bottom Two: Andie Burgundy and Laticia Fox * Lip-Sync Song: "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks * Eliminated: Andie Burgundy * Farewell Message: "Hopefully I've colored your world." 'Episode 5: ''"Good Morning Queens!" Airdate: June 21, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Shea Coulee and Sasha Velour * Mini-Challenge: Making badonkadonx * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Lola Rosé and Laticia Fox * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: Host morning TV shows with different segments. * Main Challenge Winner: Indigo Shade * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A collection of handbags and wallets from Lux De Ville valued at $7,000 * '''Bottom Two: Denise Dolce and Soleil Eclipse * Lip-Sync Song: "Every Morning" by Sugar Ray * Eliminated: Denise Dolce * Farewell Message: "My brand shall live on forever" 'Episode 6: ''"Brand Queens" Airdate: June 22, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Merle Ginsberg and Latoya Jackson * Mini-Challenge: Audition to be the cover of the new NDR trademark chocolate bar. * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Blossom Emmerson * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: Come up with a trademark brand for your queen and advertise it. * Main Challenge Winner: Fiona Campbell * Main Challenge Prize: ''' $1000 worth of spa services from The Spa On Rodeo * '''Bottom Two: Isabel Von White and Soleil Eclipse * Lip-Sync Song: "Brand New Day" by The Eurythmics * Eliminated: Isabel Von White * Farewell Message: "From the Haus of Von White, bye everyone" 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game" Airdate: June 23, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Alaska * Mini-Challenge: "Reading Is Fundamental". * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Fiona Campbell * '''Main Challenge: Celebrity Impersonations in a Match Game setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Artemis * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A custom made gown * '''Bottom Two: Blossom Emmerson and Soleil Eclipse * Lip-Sync Song: "Diamonds" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Blossom Emmerson and Soleil Eclipse ''' * '''Farewell Message: Blossom-"See you all at the reunion, have fun Top 6" Soleil-"This is bullshit, I obviously won the lip-sync" With 2 queens being eliminated, the girls are told that 1 queen will return into the competition. 'Episode 8: ''"Rainbow Rusical" Airdate: June 24, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Dislexyc * Mini-Challenge: Best 20 minute mug. * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Lola Rosé * '''Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical about the rainbow and gay pride. * Main Challenge Winner: Fiona Campbell * Main Challenge Prize: ''' $2500 gift card from Fabric Planet * '''Bottom Two: Laticia Fox and Lola Rosé * Lip-Sync Song: "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Laticia Fox * Farewell Message: "See you bitches in All Stars!" 'Episode 9: ''"The Greatest Makeover" Airdate: June 25, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Zendaya and Zach Efron * Mini-Challenge: Match contestants baby photo. * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Artemis * '''Main Challenge: Makeover the cast of "The Greatest Showman". * Main Challenge Winner: Artemis * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A costume jewel collection from Fierce Drag Jewels * '''Bottom Two: Gwendolyn Andrews and Vrinda * Lip-Sync Song: "This Is Me" from The Greatest Showman * Eliminated: Vrinda * Farewell Message: "Sucks that I didn't get to show all I had, but have fun Top 5" 'Episode 10: ''"The Trinity Ball" Airdate: June 26, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Clint Eastwood and Eli Wallach * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets. * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Indigo Shade * '''Main Challenge: Create 3 looks in the categories of; The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. * Main Challenge Winner: Lola Rosé * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Two VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" * '''Bottom Two: Gwendolyn Andrews and Indigo Shade * Lip-Sync Song: "Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad" by Bonnie Tyler * Eliminated: Gwendolyn Andrews * Farewell Message: "Good luck Top 4, #Team Fiona" 'Episode 11: ''"Grand Finale" Airdate: June 27, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Feature in RuPaul's music video for "American", act in a rom-com spoof. and walk the runway in a look made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Indigo Shade and Lola Rosé * Top 2: Artemis and Fiona Campbell * Lip-Sync Song: "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent" by RuPaul * Miss Congeniality: Gwendolyn Andrews * Runner-Up: ''' Fiona Campbell * '''Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race Season 5: Artemis Trivia * Artemis is the first NDR queen to never place in the bottom 3. * Lola Rosé and Indigo Shade are the first NDR queens to return on another season and make Top 4. * The lip-sync assassins this season were Indigo Shade, Laticia Fox and Soleil Eclipse. Indigo sent home Vrinda and Gwendolyn Andrews, Laticia sent home Brooklynn Vontrese and Andie Burgundy, and Soleil sent home Denise Dolce and Isabel Von White. * This season features the first double elimination in NDR herstory between Blossom Emmerson and Soleil Eclipse in Episode 7. Navigation Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas' Drag Season 5 Category:Nicholas' Drag Race Season 5